Hanging around
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Due to Wally's stupidity Kuki and him are stuck hanging on for dear life by a single branch of the tree. Will the others help or just laugh? NOW FINSIHED AND I FIXED THE LAST CHAPTER! SORRY FOR THE MIX UP I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1 stuck in a cruddy tree

Hanging around (pun intended) I don't own KND

"I hate this cruddy video game" Wally yelled losing to Kuki again. He might be 13 now and a little taller than Kuki who also grew but wasn't any bit better at video games. He threw the remote but since even he was not used to his longer arms threw it way too far and It flew through the tree house window. Wally glanced at Kuki who was laughing he blushed for a second and went over to the broken window.

"Aw crud" he said noticing the whole window shattered. "Nigel is going to cruddy kill me" he sighed. Not realizing Kuki was right behind him he fell out the window startled pulling Kuki with him.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed thinking this was the end. Her eyes where closed tight and she hadn't noticed they stopped falling. She opened them slightly. Then all the way. Wally had two hands firmly on the branch above them. Kuki had one hand wrapped around his neck and the other around his back. Wally was blushing as well as Kuki, their mouths where so close it was way to close for comfort for Wally and not close enough for Kuki.

They weren't that high up. Luckily Wally had grabbed the lowest branch otherwise they would head the concrete bellow them. They were still a good 15 feet up though.

Kuki looked down "we are going to die" she said flatly

"What the crud kind of inspiring speech is that?" Wally asked trying not to let go.

"I call em' as I see em'" Kuki smiled but only for a second remembering she was stuck in a tree.

"Man when the crud are the others coming back?" Wally asked. Though he hated them to see him like that he wanted to do other things today besides be stuck in a tree.


	2. Chapter 2 Hoagie

Hanging around I don't own KND

Chapter two~ Hoagie

Still awkwardly blushing Wally spotted Hoagie down below.

"Hoagie! Help!" they both yelled and Hoagie looked up.

"Hey Wally and…..Kuki?" he frowned at first but then a huge smile spread across his face.

"You gotta get us the crud down" Wally yelled

"Wally and Kuki hanging from a tree almost k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Hoagie sang

"Hoagie this is no time to try to confuse us with your spelling! GET US DOWN"

"No thanks" he smirked walking away "You two need to talk things through" he laughed. The sun started going down, the sky was pink.

"I'm gonna cruddy kill him!" Wally said under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3 Abby

Hanging around

I do own KND…yeah right! Mr. W does.

"Abby!" Kuki screamed getting more scared and weird by the second. Abby looked up and laughed

"How did you…?" she saw the smashed remote in the sidewalk. It was a crispy autumn day and Kuki was a bit cold.

"Abby help us I'm cold!"

"You seem pretty farm up there" Abby laughed about her blushing face along with Wally's.

"Seriously you cruddy Shelia get us down!" Wally yelled.

"I have to go baby " Abby walked away "Don't let go Wally" Abby smiled some more

"What the crud is everyone's problem?" wally asked and then blushed realizing what they where doing. Kuki blushed too and smiled a bit while Wally's mouth was like a scribbled line.

"Kuki i…."

CLIFFHANGER!

Hoagie: More like a tree hanger, get it! Tree cause their hanging!

Wally: *throws shoe at him from tree*

Me: review

Hoagie: what was that for?

Wally: your mother! She just wants you to shut up!


	4. Chapter 4 Nigel

Nigel! This one has Nigel in it

Nigel: do you own KND?

Me: no I don't!

So hanging in a tree was getting really boring for the two teens. They ran out of things to talk about. Kuki was completely out of things to say about her Rainbow monkeys and Wally had nothing more to say about getting revenge on everyone.

"Hey what are you two doing up there?" The bald British boy asked

"Um…..hanging around?" Wally asked " you need to talk some cruddy sense into the others. They won't let us down"

Nigel went into his house where Abby and Hoagie where watching a video on his laptop and laughing their butts off.

"Why won't you let them down?"

"Because they need to get their feelings out about each other" Abby explained.

"its not like they are in any danger…..if they start to fall a trampoline appears out of the ground…..i have it set to do that if he falls out another window….he does it way to often"

"I'm going to help them down" Nigel said walking toward the stairs"

"They broke the window" Abby added

"never mind….I'll be right back" he muttered.  
>"Hurry back we are recording everything! Its hilarious" Hoagie burst out laughing.<p>

I HAVE A QUESTION, WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? THEIR CAN ONLY BE ONE MORE PERSON. HERE ARE YOUR CHOICES

Rachel

Patton

Fanny

Sonya

Lee

Other (anyone on the show or yourself)


	5. Chapter 5 Fanny Patton and a guest

Thank you for the reviews! I love this story. Don't forget to read my other stories "cruddy straws" and the sequel "Cruddy pills".

The sun continued to go down

"Nigel where the crud 'ave you been" Wally asked Nigel who was on the tree house baloney which was close to them but not close enough"

"Getting help"

"So how are you gonna help us?" kuki asked

"As your leader I demand you two to find something in common" he said walking off and as soon as he was out of sight he ran down to the living room to watch the recording to see what they would say.

"What the crud?" Kuki and Wally asked at the same time. They were silent for the longest time until Kuki spoke up.

"Do we?"

"Do we what?" Wally asked raising one eyebrow

"Do we have anything in common?" she asked. Wally had been wondering that himself.

"well…..." Wally said nervously, he had the strangest feeling in his got that he was being watched.

"Dude you didn't?" Hoagie asked in between laughs as Nigel told them what he said. "do you think they'll listen?"

"they better or I might have them decommissioned" Nigel joked which he didn't do very often so Hoagie savored it.

"I think they are right now!" Abby said watching the laptop with her eyes wide open.

"Well….." Wally thought long and hard.

"Hey Fanny!" Kuki gave Wally a moment to think when she spotted Fanny and Patton walking down the street yelling at each other behind them was yougotrejected exploring the world of the Kids next door and secretly following Fanny and Patton to the tree house.

"Kuki we have nothing in common" Wally didn't make eye contact with her when he said it and yougotrejected was gasping at the whole thing

"Don't say that Wally! You two belong together!" she screamed hiding in a bush when Patton and Fanny turned around.

"We both think Hoagie's jokes need to go back to the 60s" he smiled a bit under his hair

"Yeah and we both have a sense of humor!" Kuki said excited but that was about all they had in common and then they heard a cracking sound

"!"

"What was that?" Kuki asked and Wally looked up

"the branch is cruddy breaking" suddenly his eyes where the size of soft balls and if they where any bigger he could star in his own Disney movie

Cliff hanger

Hoagie: my jokes are new and fresh….yo

Abby: don't speak…

Yougotrejected: in case you were wondering I was not stalking Patton and Fanny I was merely following them but they didn't know…

Patton and Fanny: YOU WHERE WHAT?

Yougotrejected: Um…..bye….*jumps back into computer screen*


	6. Chapter 6 Kissing

Hanging around

The more the branch started to creak the more worried Kuki was. She was completely out of it just focusing on the fear; that is until Wally kissed her.

"It looks like this is the end!" he said after the kiss "Kuki I want you to know that I don't like you for the things we have in common or because the writers wanted me to seem less tough, I like you for the way you got so excited over every cruddy thing, the way you care about everyone so much, the way you live your life as a happy-go-lucky girl. I like you because opposites attract…"

Kuki was silent for a moment as the branch started to break more.

"You don't have to say it I know you don't feel the same wa-" she interrupted him with a kiss. A kiss so strong it lasted half the trip down as the branch snapped off. A large trampoline appeared at the bottom and about half way down Kuki and Wally let go of each other and Kuki hit the trampoline while Wally wasn't so lucky.

Is he dead? Review and take a guess

Hoagie: WALLY!


	7. Chapter 7 Wally and Kuki

Sorry about the mix up before and thanks to the people who pointed it out. Of all the people who read it only one pointed it out thank you. I really should start reading the stories I post. I don't own KND

"Wally!" a blurry vision asked

"Santa…?" Wally asked becoming conscious. "Where the crud am I" he asked a little mad

"you're in the hospital silly!" seeing Kuki's bright smiling face made it all worthwhile.

"Come on you two lets go get Wally some food." She dragged the snickering Nigel, Hoagie and Patton outside fanny followed behind them calling them stoopid boys.

Kuki sat on the side of Wally's bed

"Are you…okay?" she asked

"You mean besides this enormous pain in my foot…..I'm super" he meant it as a joke but Kuki didn't take it as one. She started to cry harder than she ever has.

"Kuki?" Wally sat up and put his arm on her back. "I'm okay…really"

"No Wally you're not and it's all my fault!" she sobbed harder. "You hate me just like you did all those other times I messed up!" Deep down Kuki had always hoped kept track in her head of everything that annoyed Wally in hopes she would never do it again but…she found he doesn't like her. Every time she messes up he hates her. He hates her hobbies and her personality he didn't like….

"Kuki your right I don't like you" Wally said with a straight face. "I…I love you" she looked up, half surprised and half in shock. She was like that for several minutes….Wally waved his hand in front of her face and the instance she snapped out of it she kissed him for the longest time. Wally had pressed the nurse assistance button to help Kuki but she left when she saw the young teens kissing.

Did you hate it/love it/or want to copy and paste it into your brain?


End file.
